The Aura of Deceit
by Mahareshi
Summary: Two pokemon. One so legendary, its existence is a much fought over myth. The other average, yet so powerful and mysterious having one is rare. In each other they've found perfection and so have others. Escape is a circle that's slowly constricting...enjoy
1. Us

_Intro_

First off, I don't own any of the characters suggested and/or in this story, with the exception of the OCs I created. That's as far as the intro is going to go. Enjoy, R&R. Thanks.

_**Us**_

_My life, my eternity with you is all I want my dear._

_I can't imagine being without you. I don't think I could go on…_

_Rest assured, I don't intend on leaving you ever again._

_He's still out there….searching for you…hunting for you._

_I know where you're going with this. It won't happen again. Never again will I abandon you in the face of danger._

_Please don't ever become a prisoner to their will. Never leave me again._

_I won't. Here we are now with bonds unbroken and they shall remain that way. Even if it kills me._

_Don't say that, please. I can't live without you. I love you with all my heart…_

_I love you with all my soul…_

The Sun, whose radiant beams of amaranth has painted the atmosphere a matching fuchsia, looms above all life casting it's constant insight over lands the moon hasn't claimed. Heralding its beauty and warmth, a film of dew covers the landscape as far as the eye can see. The tapestry depicted before your eyes is a rolling green pasture that resembles numerous emerald waves as a meager zephyr combed through them. The dew, which ascends as the breeze combs through the field, greatly favors what can only be described as the Earth bequeathing its own sparkles of radiance back to the fiery god that impends overhead. It was a paltry sacrifice which could never compensate for the millennia of light granted by the Sun. Residing peacefully within this pasture were two lovers; one perched soundlessly atop the other. He lay upon a rigid rock by choice and draped across his leg was her body and resting soundlessly on the junction of his ankle was her head.

Surrounding these two is a miniature jungle of dandelions, most of them missing half their spores due to the ease of which they can be dislodged and blades of grass that were saturated in a smooth gloss of dew. They sparkled in the glow of the morning sun and danced in the wind as they rejoiced their company's union while shedding tears of dew upon them. The stings of cold were refreshing to the both of them during their waking hours.

_So Beautiful. _The blazing, transcendental beacon of hope that is the Sun's luminosity caresses the spirit of the weary and blesses them with unbound joy. He was drawn to it as well as its radiance which never wavered from it's composition as a pallid white blaze unreachable and unattainable even by him. Its rays were not strong enough yet to offend his powerful eyes so he remained fixed in its glow. He smiles in its affectionate touch and basks in it's warmth after a long cold night. His thick azure fur ruffles in response to the murmur of heat and so did the two frontal dark tendrils that hung from the sides of his head. A small sound redolent of what he calls a divine symphony of voice dislodges his attention to his companion whose petite body was draped sleepily across his legs while her head rested upon his ankle.

_Ahhh..._ His love coos so softly rolling over his thigh to face upward. _No...more...fighting... _Even in her sleep, he found her, as well as her voice, to be no less than heavenly.

Slowly, he starts forward, raising his back and mid-stride, a sharp surge of pain streamed through. He delivers comfort to his spine instantly realizing the cause of this uncontrollable ache is the severe contours of his muscles memorized by the rigidity of the stone on which he slept beginning to correct themselves.

_Wake up my dear..._His voice which as deep as oceans yet calm as the soft zephyr that streamed to the west has been dampened by fatigue and sleep when he spoke. His morning call echoes to her in a deep half yawn as he coddles her downy abdomen, _It's_ _time to depart now. _

Beautiful she was as she lay innocently and placidly across the onyx knob of his ankles. After hearing his soft voice, she began awake gradually. First her eyes, her alluring cerulean eyes reveal themselves slowly while she releases an infantile coo of a yawn. She lifts her arm and nettles her belly ever so slowly before turning twinkling sapphires to the burning embers that are her lover's ruby eyes. She released another coo, much higher in pitch, but shorter than the last and rises to a sitting position against his left inner thigh. The silken fur that lined his thigh lulled her with ease. She pressed her small being against him and smiled lovingly also giving him a glance as she did. _The Earth is a cruel bed..._She laments almost in a whisper as she leans forward..._I'm happy I have you for comfort. _

_Look at what I slept on._ _This rock here isn't the best_ _thing either..._he quips jokingly rubbing his back in an area that seemed to be throbbing.

_I envy you._

_I'm sorry._ _Next time, you can take the ground and I'll take the rock._ She expresses sympathy in a sheepishly coy manner.

She was always soft in nature and always met his pain or anger with either serious care or a sense of sarcasm that exuded certain quantities of warmth depending on the issue. No matter how aloof he was following the surmounting of an encumbrance or how wounded he may be following a failed bout, she'd always truly care for him and in the end, she'd always let him know. His response to her remark of watered down sarcasm consists of only a soft eyed leer and a smirk. This lets her know that her humor is met with no retort. The same response from her lets him know the she feels his unrelenting pain. In an attempt to better comfort him, quickly she hovers and flits through the air jovially before landing in the cradle of his somber arms.

_I'll pick a more comfortable place_ _for_ _the two of us, okay?_

He smiles slowly moving has hand over a stiff area in his back and retorts..._Next time, I pick. _

_Did you sleep_ _well? _She ventures, pressing her small frame against the smooth of his chest. Flexing his paw and moving it back to its default position by his side, he smiles lightly and shoots a heartfelt gaze outward over the meadow. _Of course I did. I had you by my side didn't_ _I? _

Uneasily, she repositions herself in his arms and faces him with a beseeching ogle. _Your dreams divulge otherwise..._She quickly responds. His embrace weakens and his smile is now an expression of indifference. His stare is now transfixed upon a target that is either thousands of miles away or, for the most part, nonexistent..._It appears your mind is still trapped within the_ _prison_ _of yesterday. _

He focuses on the pasture which has, like the mesmerizing jade wave it resembled, subsided. He knew she was right and it was something that he could not possibly hide from her. _Yesterday has been forgotten. We should move on now and not dwell on the past. _

_If you continue to..._She begins, hovering beside draping herself across his right shoulder..._then I can't._ _I dreamed about it as well._ _Please. _She whispered into the neap of his neck as she pleadingly nestled herself closer.

_Just don't let it happen yesterday happen again. Confronting them will never_ _resolve this_ _fight. _

He strokes the light barrier of pink fluff that over her back that covers her back forgivingly as his red eyes roam the field which now resembled an angrily burning sea in the dew's reflection of the amaranth morning sun. What he saw in the field, he felt in his heart. Her aura which now emanated a despondent dark blue relieves to a light pink within his amiable cuddle. Almost silently he speaks..._It won't my dear. I promise. _Her subtly joy was apparent. He could feel it as she purred in his dark pawed embrace and also took of her coat. As joy consumed her, it would relish a sleek cherry blossom shine. Her fur has always marked her happiness that way. It was a denotation he's taken notice of over time.

She gazes into his scarlet eyes once more and a smile as bright as the gloss of the sun etches itself into her beautiful eyes giving them the gleam of a jewel. He rests his paw upon her cheek and draws her closer to him. Within seconds, their eyes shut and their lips were only inches apart as they formed a kiss. When seemingly their path to a passionate endeavor was nearing its end, the reverb of a rumbling tummy is heard.

Eyes open wide. She looks into his eyes and notices no irregularities, but the same does no go for her. He ogles her, noticing that her once light pink aura has now become a powerful yellow.

_Lucario..._She starts.

_Yes? What's wrong? _He responds immediately.

_I'm hungry. _

It was as cute as it was moment breaking. He smiles and places a kiss atop her forehead. _Yeah..._he begins before allowing his love to fly free. He places a hand over his belly, rubs it in a circular motion as it too rumbles and agrees. _I am too, Mew. _

_Well, I guess it's time to retire to the forest for now then right?_ He places a foot down and begins to rise, but does so much unhurriedly than usual. Something wasn't right.

_Your injury from yesterday…it-It's nothing that I can't handle..._Lucario cuts over to assure._ Trust me. _

She responds concerned..._Are you sure? I can go to the forest alone and gather fruits if you need me to. _

He gives a quick askance to her and chuckles lightly before responding, _Separation from you is the last thing I want right now. I can handle a short walk and besides, it's only a_ _scratch._ _More or less it's from me sleeping against the brutal curves_ _and contours of that_ _rock._ His silver tongue deterred her from her protective frame.

_I'm there if you need me Lucario alright? _Mew assures holding his right arm supportively as he stiffly arose.

_It's nothing. Now, let's go find some food for the morning shall we? _

He gives her the same loving smile and nods affirmatively. With no further complications and the return of a smile from her, he arises and they make their way through the beauty and supremacy of waving embers and blazes that was the ever shining pasture.

More on the way. Working on three other fics, one of which is under another prof. Like I said earlier, enjoy. ;)


	2. Sanctuary

Sanctuary

Although they usually slept not too far from it, the placement of this forest was only coincidental. In truth, it existed and hopefully, along with its existence, would be food to dine upon. Like always though, to find it, they kept moving forward with, in mind, hopeful prospects, a smile and the joy of the other's company. These two have always found whatever it was they needed by moving forward because wandering has not only lead them to nourishment or excitement, it has lead them to escape and more importantly, freedom. It has always been there life to move, to remain active, lest they be discovered by "them." It was them who placed such a terrible injury on him and there brand upon her. They were not without memories of their lives, no matter how fast or far they ran from it and running has cumulated most of their relation.

As they idly made their way through the billowing wavy field, Lucario gave an askance to a small to an almost unnoticeable indent in Mew's fluff over her left thigh. A trait they both had picked up on along the way was the ability to pinpoint even the smallest of difference in the other. This was a trait only time could grant.

The inquisitive glance turned into a long stare as he walk and was only broken when he step over a thicket of grass or to read the aura of something in the surrounding. His attention to the mark soon became a lucid obsession and because of his actions, his being aware of and attraction to it became apparent to his consort. Her deep blue eyes narrow as if to seek his mind and she calls him out on it finally giving into the mystery. _~Worried about something, Lu? You seem a bit tense.~ _He didn't respond and her call would go unheard until she'd stop moving thus throwing sight of blemish off.

_~Huh?~ _he replies coyly._ ~Oh, no. I was just admiring the radiance of your coat. That's all.~ _The transparent wariness in his response was easily seen through to by his companion. Even his loving smirk couldn't conceal the apprehensiveness in his gaze.

_~Those things that humans call guns...what good are they with no bullets?~ _asks Mew.

Lucario glances at her, then back to the forest they were walking toward and sighs. He was preparing for the conversation to come...

_~Thanks lovely, but your compliments...or lies aren't as dissuading or potent when I can read your mind.~ _She concludes.

_~Then I'd guess you know that I'm thirsty ~ _He evades her implementation even with the knowledge that it was vain to try and do so.

_~Yes. This is a first for you Lu.~ _

_~What? ~ _His red eyes meet hers and she averts her gaze to the ground.

_~To get thirsty after such a short walk. To even be famished in anyway after a short walk for that matter. That injury must be the cause.~ _She said, incurring slight worry in herself for him and his current fault.

_~I suppose.~ _He answers with hunched shoulders._ ~Then again running all yesterday was and still is ailing me. Maybe you should try walking and not floating, my love. Y'know, get a feel for what I'm going through.~_

She relinquishes a smirk to him and quickly maneuvers the conversation. _~How about we stop and get something to drink? There's a brook nearby. ~ _Her eyes pierce the thick branches and vines that crest the perimeter of the forest ahead. Only shards of the area behind were made visible by the cage of vegetation around it. From its frothy aroma, they both could tell that behind it was exactly what they needed.

Lucario looks at her apologetically and with a heavy sigh, he responds just as apologetically _~I'm sorry for lying to you. What happened yesterday is in the past where I would like for it to stay. ~ _

_~I know, but when you think about the ones pursuing us Lu, it calls out to me like a beacon. I can't deny or avoid the call and for that I too am sorry. ~ _She was speaking of how she read his mind without his knowledge or consent; a most bothersome ability of hers.

_~I understand that but it's just...~ _he looks down at the combat hardened pinkish palms of his paws, then takes another focused look at her thigh. ~_ I can feel something resonating from that scar. What I'm feeling is a deep pain. Have you forgotten that I'm empathic my dear?~ _He runs his paw across the uneven tuft of fur to discover trickles of taut brown spots beneath the pink and malleable fuzz. She can't deny the pain in the wound. The squinting of her eyes, the bearing of her teeth and the small tremble onset by him rubbing it is proof enough.

It was indeed a painful scar. The spots of brown, Lucario had easily deduced, were dried up spots of blood. The scar was a remnant mark and the mark, or what was left of it, seemed to form a symbol. Age and the healing process had removed all traces of familiarity from it so even if looked upon by the creator, it was doubtful he or she would know they had anything to do with it. Only because it was on Mew would they know.

Lucario lowers the broken tuft of fuzz back and looks up at her questioningly. Mew stops and levitates parallel to him. Wrapping her tail around herself, she ends with the tip of it covering the scar. _~It's not a brand. I know that's what you want to call it, but it's not.. It's just...this is where they labeled me when the captured me and...~_

Her words flow into his ears like the brook they were headed towards but his mind didn't drink it in. Not immediately anyway. The expression she wore, the aura that emanated from her and the tone of her voice let him know that her past was something that she detested greatly. It was like a burden that was far heavier than any weight he could lift. Much like her, he detested his own past. Her explanation of the conception of the scar brought back memories of his past with humans. He resent them...all of them for what they had done to both Pokemon and themselves. Due to these recollections they'd seldom incur memories consciously, but in a dream or rather a nightmare, it'd haunt them to no end. Nostalgia was an emotion the two of them hardly immersed themselves in. Only because they had each other in the past did they ever.

Choosing not to reminisce on his past, he turns his attention to her and halts her. _~I'm sorry if I brought up the past Mew. Forgive me. ~_

She looks at him, her eyes saturated and dreary with the sorrow events of her past and asks, _~I'll expect no more worries about this scar then, correct? ~ _She asked draping her long serpentine tail across his slim shoulders.

_~As often as they locate us,~ _he begins,_ ~they must be tracking you. Wouldn't you agree?~ _Mew flits her way to the left side of him and turns up staring off into the sky.~_I'm just worried about them finding you again. Clones like the one made from you should not exist. ~ _Lucario concludes.

_~Would you trust me if I said they wouldn't, Lu?~ _she asks as she passes before him back to her original postion.

_~If I didn't trust you, then I couldn't love you?~ _He shoots back.

To him, small snicker is given as she hovers close to him. _~No. But it's my trust in you, Lucario, that allows me to love you too. ~ _She responds brushing her body against his right arm ever so affectionately.

_~Thanks for trusting me Mew. Don't know how in the world to repay you.~ _He plants a soft kiss against her cheek which soon thereafter became a rubicund hue and continues to walk with her along the way.

Behind the mass of vines and other vegetation, an extensive and glistening stream of water awaits and with the majestic meanders of a Seviper and the constant motion of a Rayquaza, the stream flows and ebbs southbound depositing itself into nearby pond where the water was light blue and pure. Water of this quality was a commodity that for Mew and Lucario, bared a price they could not afford. Not until now.

The forest resided within sight now. They'd been walking for almost fifteen minutes and the distance from it now falters in comparison to what they'd initially thought it was.

_~This forest is plentiful. ~ _Lucario proclaims before reaching the forest.

Mew turns a quizzical eye to him and ventures after returning her anxious gaze back to the forest, _~How can you tell?~ _she asks.

Upon reaching the paltry barrier composed of flourishing roots, draping vines and a plethora of moss, he steps through removing the hanging vines from the way. _~Ladies first. ~ _Pausing, she sends a smile to him then flies forward into the unknown.

Around the entrance as well as the inside resides a vast collage of maple obelisks that loomed so tall and so massive that a few of them exceeded sight either through their height or the obscurity of leaves of shorter trees at the midpoint. Columns of light shined down through the gaps and protrusions in the leaves forming a mass of oddly shaped, but amiably welcoming specks upon the damp forest floor. The leaves above them with their tears and lacerations plentiful, swayed causing the shards of light upon the ground to dance as if to jovially herald the two's arrival. Their performance was spectral and it brought a smile to both Lu and Mew's face.

_~Oh my…~ _She gasps continuing in with a hand covering her gaping mouth, _~this is…plentiful Lu... ~_

As eyes lolled about the dark green milieu, they took notice of the Beedrill hives that hung lazily from age trodden tree limbs and swung idly in the breeze. They must've been rather sturdy to hold such a heavy burden. The trees were painted a dull, yet phantasmagoric illustration of mahogany and olive by Weedles, a rather stomach churning green by the Caterpies and lastly a provoking red by the fiery Wurmples. Not only were there hives and live Pokemon densely populating the area, but there were incubating ones as well; namely, the Silcoon, Cascoon, Metapod and Kakuna.

It was a magnificent marvel of nature to the both of them for they had never seen such a place save for the area they first met in. The bottom feeders of the forest's marshy nadir include a variety of vivid moss tufts, lichens and tendril-like roots that flowed eloquently down to form a canopy above the cold, soggy yet beautiful bed of ground.

_~This is more luscious that even I expected. Look over there. ~ _says Lucario before pointing toward an apple tree thickly inhabited with their succulent, supple namesake fruit. He rushes to it and halts at its base which was strongly anchored to the ground by its many, many roots. _~Ready for breakfast, my dear? ~ _he asks, placing his hand against the thick of the tree.

Still speechless, Mew finds herself only able to nod in captivation.

He places both of his palms against the trunk of the tree, inhales, then exhales just as focused. _~Hold out your hands.~ _His eyes become a deep purple and his body seems to ignite in a wafting flame that bared the same mysterious color of his eyes. He presses against it and the flame pulsates into the tree causing every inch of it to rattle vigorously. Just as he predicted, the apples fall, one of which is caught by Mew.

_~You held back. ~ _Mew quips as she makes her next to him hovering mere inches from him. _~Thanks.~ _She places a small kiss on his cheek before returning back to her original position behind him. Lucario only smirks and stretches out both arms as far as they could go. He figured that one apple would fall into each hand and in time, they do. He brings his arms together and gazes at the two fruits as if he'd never seen them before, or in this case, a very long time. His breakfast now was only inches away and loomed closer to his mouth with each second. As he went to bite into his shiny red prize, a short log takes it way, crushing it into an off white paste all over a tree adjacent to him.

_~What was that!?~ _asks the alerted Mew.

_~I don't know but...~ _A loud thump is heard and another projectile jets out of the forest at Lucario. Before he could react though, Mew, with her expansive psychic ability, stops it from turning him into a dark red and blue paste against the same tree.

_~I think we have a bit of trouble...~ _Lucario concludes. The knolls before the two rattle, but beneath the grassy noise is a deep sound and a crackling noise. Something was propelling these at the two and now it was gearing up again...


	3. Acceptance

Acceptance

_~Here comes another!~ _Mew alerted. Lucario, standing ever vigilant, didn't bulge in the wake of the hurtling projectile. He could make out what it was and the precise area from which it came. From the sound alone, he could also denote that it was being hit and not thrown. The shooter was incredibly strong, but Lucario, thanks to years of defending the world's most legendary entity, he was stronger.

His eyes began to glow a dark purple and an aura of the same hue arose and wafted around him similar to a fervent yet stoic inferno. His senses heightened, allowing him to view the playing field in dulled motion. He, on the other hand, remained at full speed. Lucario meandered toward the projectile reeling his right paw back and his left forward. Once the missile breached his striking range, with reflexes as fast as a Pigeot in dive, he shot his left paw forward and it lightly pressed against the cylindrical piece of wood. The reverberation of the impact on the other hand was a powerful echo and it resonated for seconds. It stopped in midair as if all the momentum had been sucked out of it and Lucario's fur, as a result, smoothed backward as if a light breeze overcame it.

_~That was anticlimactic.~_ Said Mew who hovered over the focused Lucario's body. Even she could feel the force he put into the strike, but from him she'd seen more far more devastation.

_~It's not over yet.~_ Lucario assured his equal. The would-be killer of the blue pokemon simply fell to his feet. Blue steam expelled from it and soon thereafter, the section of wood was quartered.

_~I could've made it about sixty-four slices if I wanted, but I'd rather spare the theatrics.~_

_~You didn't spare the theatrics, Lu. Your highest is Sixteen.~_ Retorted Mew as she flutter around his left arm.

_~Totally not the point right now ma'am.~ _Lucario bent down and picked up a slice of the remnants of the wood piece. The front end was as smooth as a Psyduck's down, but the other end had a distinctive indent in it. It was foot print. Something had kicked this thing at the duo.

_~Lemme see.~_ Mew requested. Lucario handed her a slice, then picked up another. The next slice had a toe print embedded in it. It was a sharp toe. _~Who do you think did this?~_ Asks Lucario who seemed to be amazed at the amount of force he imagined one would have to use to place an kick imprint in solid wood.

_~Lu!~_ Another piece of wood was shot out of the thicket of leaves. This one had its own distinction as it was in the shape of a cube. Lucario quickly examined the cube and realized he could not deflect this one for it was rotating at a very high speed. Instead of reenacting his previous tactic, he speedily goes into a stance. He lifted his arms parallel to the ground leaving his torso open as if to accept the devastating attack. Mew looked on the scene with eyes that easily spelled out, "I know what this is." The cube smashes through Lucario's nearly transparent body and he splits into two almost intangible images of himself before vanishing.

_~The last thing I wished for you to engage in.~_ The uneasy fluff of pink lamented as she drew circles and ovals worriedly in the air. Watching Lucario evade the projectile kept her oblivious that she too had a fight of her own. From her left side just barely outside of her peripheral, a ball of darkness came at her at odd vertical angles and patterns. She instantly deduced it was a technique humans would call a Shadow Ball. She lifted her hands using a modified form of the defensive maneuver known as Reflect to do nearly that. The ball of darkness that was deflected rather than reflected off of the wall rebounded upward harming nothing but the treetops and a few Metapods and Cascoons. Using only a small fraction of her vast psychic skills, she caught them, but a few were mistakenly neglected. Two Kakunas had just come into existence and were still undergoing the process of understanding how to connect to a tree and hang. Mew rested the ones she'd gather upon the marshy ground but the others, whose path toward conclusion was hastily shortening, she could not find the speed to help.

Mew closed her eyes and hid her face beneath her hands as the two weaker pokemon plummeted. _~No!~_ A light almost motherly voice called out. The two freefalling Kakunas, now enveloped in a thin veil of light green illumination, slowed halted only inches from the ground. After being seen as safe, they were lowered to the soft ground and the owner of the harp-like voice revealed itself to the befuddled Mew. A light green dress billowed as it walked out from behind the trunk of a massive moss covered tree. Its eyes opened to reveal blood crimson eyes over white and as intimidating as they seemed, a glimmer in them let Mew know that to bring harm upon her was not its true intention. It's only piece of headgear stretched from its back to the upper center of its face. It was a Gardevoir whose psychic abilities seemed to be far ahead of most of its own kind. Mew could feel the energy pouring from the other psychic in torrents and cascades, but she didn't lower her guard nor did she become frightened. Instead, she felt almost welcomed. She remained apprehensive as her blue eyes met the ruby gaze of her opponent.

For a moment, no one spoke. The Gardevoir stepped forward and Mew's reaction was a slight narrow of her eyes accompanied by a tensing of her body. Once again, silence settled over the two combatants until the mysterious thicket to the right of them began to rattle.

One being shot into the air and another being pursued. As they slowed in ascent, the blurs could be made out visually. The more elevated entity left a shadow against the ground that proclaimed it had no head. Its right had the length of a meter stick, but the other didn't. This was simply because its left leg was bent towards the ground. Its color couldn't be easily mad e out due to the glare, but Mew could easily tell what it was. Before they began to descend into another zone of the lush forest, she mouthed its name silently before turning its attention back to her opposing force.

Lucario and his mystery opponent landed in a section of the forest inhabited with Staraptors, Fearows, Starli and Sparrow. Besides the majority, other birds of prey littered the area. Some were newborn and could not fly. Others were fully grown and in their prime. To the right of them was a deep dark cave that bellowed with the deep snores and wet drips of water off of the beige stalactites. The head of an Ursaring, which poked out from behind a rock was visible as it slept.

Lucario viewed the other fighting type pokemon with near confusion. He'd never seen such a thing. Its body was a light red and brown mix and its eyes rested upon its torso. There was no mouth. There were only two arms and two extremely dangerous legs. The ligaments of the pokemon's lower appendages seem to be made out of a material that could stretch or be stretched to amazing lengths it was because of this realization Lucario remained defensive and vigilant. Even its feet were studded with razor sharp toenails.

_~...Hitmonlee.~_ Lucario whispered as the recollection finally crossed his mind. Before he could act upon the thought and speak though, the Hitmonlee swung its mighty right leg diagonally across its body in a kick. Lucario leaned back and evaded the kick, but not the air that it brought with it. The Hitmonlee remained on a fast relentless offensive. It lowered its foot quickly nearly smashing the right side of Lucario's face. Instead, Lucario spins, effectively dodging the kick and counters with a swipe of his stiffened tail. The Hitmonlee dropped back onto its back and sprung back up driving both its powerful feet at Lucario.

A smirked impressed its way onto Lucario's face prior to him meandering to the left side of Hitmonlee's heavy attack which contrasted all of his previous light-footed assaults. With the window of time he was provided rapidly closing, Lucario wasted no time pressing his right paw against the supple spongy material of Hitmonlee's left appendage. In an instant, his normally scarlet eyes shimmered a hazy dark amethyst tint and the four tendrils dangling from the back of his head wavered in the uncontrolled expulsion of his growing aura. As he prepared the conflict ending blow, two cryptic words softly parted his dark lips. _~It's over.~_

Lucario's aura was channeled from the center of his body into his extended paw where it became concentrated and highly volatile. With the focusing of the attack complete, he blasted the force of his soul in a beam-like discharge onto the arm of his opponent. The burst of the contact range attack sent the unknowing Hitmonlee skipping along the pliable and peaty ground until a large tree trunk covered in lichen yielded its series of painful skips and rolls. Lucario, now considerably weaker and panting from using his second strongest attack, lowers his palm and stands a firm stance now with his paws fisted tightly. _~Do you want more!~_ Asked the apparent victor of the skirmish haughtily. _~Huh?~_

As he requested an answer from the Hitmonlee, Lucario hadn't noticed that the bird pokemon around him became tense in his presence. They were scared of him and the power he displayed to take down their protector. He sensed their aura and his red eyes began to shift from one to the next. The younger pokemon ogled him as if in his arsenal was an attack that could bring upon them death in one swish of his paw. The older ones eyes burned with a fervent desire to live. If life wasn't guaranteed, that same aspiration would allow them to fight until they were assured their offspring could. They were willing to throw away their lives to do just that and some of them even stood prepared. Lucario looked at them all in wonder and gauged their emotions accordingly. They were scared. All of them.

He, much like Mew on the other side of the forest, wished not to incur an even bigger fight and powered down for the sake of them all. The four dark tendrils that hung from the back of his head lowered until the tips of them were toward the ground and he breathed. Even that slight motion made the viewing inhabitants flinch in alarm.

The downed Hitmonlee only lifted its dark-ringed almond shaped eyes to the scarlet glaring ones of his former opponent who seemed to be in mental combat with the surrounding denizens. He lifted his working arm to block the bright light of the sun so that he could better identify the other pokemon. After swift inspection, the Hitmonlee's eyes widened in the realization of why he'd lost the match. He had never seen this pokemon before and therefore didn't know what it was capable of. Blue fur, a tail, red eyes and dark yet powerful appendages adorned his foe. A spike protruded from its chest and each. The Hitmonlee didn't know whether to call it punishment for past sins or just another evolutionary new. Bewilderment settled in his heart but that soon was replaced by the lofty feeling of acceptance. Admitting defeat, the downed fighter finally spoke out in a voice as firm as a Snorlax's hold on an pertinent path and as deep as Slowpoke's well.

_~Take me.~ _Hitmonlee demanded stoically. His three fingers knotted into a fist and his body tensed waiting for asked for death blow.

_~Wha...~_ Lucario asked with a cocked brow and a tilted confused gaze.

_~If you're going to kill anyone in here, just let it be me. Spare the others...please. I beg of you...don't bring them any harm...~_

_~Harm? What are you—You're team rocket lies won't work on me.~ _Lucario was interjected by Hitmonlee.

~_ I know your kind. I've seen what you all are capable of. You all are traitors who've turned you back on pokemon...your own kind. Just do it. Make it swift and painless~ _Hitmonlee preached as he shut his eyes. His arm fell as if to denote his spirit finally being broken. _~Just finish the job. I've been running for too long. Now you've caught me.~_

_~The last thing I want to do is bring you harm my friend. We're brother's here. A few seconds ago we weren't because you were trying to kill me, but it's okay now I suppose. C'mon, get up. I'm not going to do anything else.~ _Lucario finally managed to get a word in edgewise but Hitmonlee continued to only stare at the blue pokemon before him.

_~You're not of Team Rocket blue one?~_ Hitmonlee asked as he gradually drew himself up.

_~No. I'd never be. Like you said, if I was, I would've had turned my back on all of my kind. That'd be hypocrisy would it not? Now, c'mon.~_

_~If you're not of Team Rocket, blue, then who...and what are you?~_

_~I'm of you. And please, call me Lucario. Or Lu for short.~ _

_~Lu...cario.~_ Hitmonlee said, forever etching the name into his mind. _~Lucario. You can call me Hitmonlee. There is another protector here that I want you to meet.~_

_~There is someone I'd like you to meet as well. Where is she I don't know.~_

_~She stays at the forefront of the forest. That is the section she gave to herself to guard. She hasn't come back here yet to check on us, so that would mean-~ _The Hitmonlee is cut off by a loud explosion to the side of them just over the trees they had leaped over a while back.

_~I think I know where they are and what they're doing...~_ Hitmonlee sprang past Lucario and a flurry of short hops and blasted through the trees. _~If you don't want to get left, I suggest you follow. Quickly!~_

Lucario simply sighed and smoothed his forehead frustratedly. _~I'm right behind you!~ _Before he could take off though, he saw that the pokemon that feared him earlier seemed to had lightened up in the midst of his and Hitmonlee's conversation. Lightly blushing from a tinge of embarrassment, Lucario waved at them and apology before speeding off through the forest behind his newfound friend...

Just where they had been left, the two psychic pokemon still battled and neither one gave the other any scope or margin for failure. Gardevoir used a personal favorite that she had learned a while back. It was a move that most trainers knew as _'Psywave'_. Mew blocked the attack with a psywave of her own and returned using the basic psychic confusion. In the face of the powerful Mew, Gardevoir wasn't much of a fight, but being that she was more advanced than other Gardevoir, she kept Mew on her toes defensively. As another psywave was defensively light screened, Mew teleported behind the oblivious Gardevoir catching her off guard. Wasting no time, she attacked from behind with a pulse of darkness. The attack was super effective against Gardevoir's psychic type. Because of this, it sent her to the ground almost instantly and from this, Mew could tell it was a critical hit.

Sympathetic for her fallen combatant, she hovered lower to Gardevoir's downed frame asking concernedly, _~Are you okay? Listen, I didn't mean to do that. I'm terribly sorry—I just...~_

Gardvoir opened her eyes and looked over to the apologetic tuft of pink then toward the shrouded sky. A smile passed her lips and her eyes slowly sealed once more. _~Mew. You can stop.~_ She spoke in the same soft tones that heralded her first appearance. _~I'm fine for now. Just don't kill me next time alright?~_

Mew was taken aback at both the Gardevoir's dexterity, endurance and of its apparent knowledge of her. _~Although your special defense seems to be exceptionally high, I think I may have struck you a tad too hard ma'am for we've never met. How do you know me?~_ asked the legendary as politely as a confused pokemon could.

_~All of us know of you. You're Mew. The fabled holder of all D.N.A A legend among us as one would say.~_ Gardevoir sat up and looked at the bewildered Mew. Its red eyes met the indigo eyes of the puzzled psychic and for a few seconds, they conversed through sight. Mew, in the end, tilted her head and then sighed. This was a sign that evidently, she had given up on trying to understand the otherwise convoluted pokemon.

Gardevoir only giggled at Mew's apparent befuddlement and stood up. A thin white film encased the pokemon and she shined like the sun. Due to the natural canopy that blotted out the majority of the sunlight, Mew's eyes were now somewhat sensitive to intense luminosities. She used the bulbous tip of her tail to cover her eyes in the light of the now healing Gardevoir.

Gardevoir extended its right hand and smiled amiably. _~Come Mew. There is someone I want you to meet. I think your blue friend has already become acquainted with him while we did so with each other.~_

_AN: I just need help with one thing. When I want to refer to a large amount of the same pokemon, do I put an 'S'? I ask because I used Starly and plural instead of Starli. Idk why but yeah. Also, remember to read and enjoy. If you've found this...heh...you've either read or skimmed. Good job either way. Thank you and goodnight. :)_


End file.
